Robbing Cena
by Centon-Nikki
Summary: John comes home from work to find his home being robbed. What happens when John confronts them? Oneshot for waldron82


**A/N: Here's the oneshot for Waldron82 who was #100 review for Slim to None. Thanks so much for your suport. Had fun writing this one and hope you enjoy as well as everyone else.**

It must have been nearly eleven o'clock in the evening when John returned home from his long day at work. His schedule changed dramatically over the course of the day and what should have been an early finish ended up being a late night. But in the line of work he was in, he couldn't complain. One thing for sure though, he was looking forward to a stiff drink as he sat in front of the sports channel.

As he exited the car, he was grateful none of his neighbours were out an about, since he wasn't really in the mood for a leisurely chat about the weather. He just wanted to get inside and relax. As he got to the door his adrenalin started pumping through his veins when he noticed the door slightly ajar.

When he left in the morning, the building was secure. He entered the house quietly, hoping not to hear any noise from any of the rooms. Much to his dismay, a sudden crash in the next room alerted him to an intruder. He took hold of the nightstick he had with him and gripped it ready to strike, hoping the training he received, paid off. Cursing himself, he realised he left his gun at work.

He pushed the door to the open slowly and quietly so not to alert the intruder. He paused for a second as he saw the state of the room, and swore. It was going to be murder tidying it up afterward. He silently chastised himself for his thoughts and the inappropriate timing before edging stealthily into the room.

He inched closer to the suspect and just as he was drawing near, the tall man spun around and grabbed hold of the nightstick John held ready to strike.

"What do we have here?" the man taunted. "Never knew it was a copper's place."

John tried to pull the nightstick from his grasp but the man's grip was strong and he had no chance of fighting it off of him. He had to do something though. He couldn't just give up. It wasn't in his nature and the training he received told him he shouldn't. He used his own strength against the man and they started grappling with one another for control, both men still holding tight to the nightstick.

John was sure if he watched a recording of the two, it would look more like a catfight than WWE SmackDown. Just as John thought he was getting the upper hand, the assailant let go of his grip, letting John's strength send him flying back over a chair which was led on its side behind him. John scrambled further back trying to find something to help him up, but the tall, and John noticed, striking man was already on him.

Before John could get away, the thief grabbed hold of the night stick once again. He pinned John to the floor, straddling his chest as he held the nightstick across John's throat.

"Now, tell me Mr Police Officer, how are you going to get out of this?" he taunted. "I don't think you can, since I clearly have the power in this particular situation."

"I… you…can't… breathe," John choked out, feeling his face turning red from the lack of oxygen.

"Hmm; can't have that now; I was here to rob you. I don't want a murder on my hands," he said releasing the nightstick.

As John regained his breath, the thief groped around John's waist. John could only presume he was trying to find something, and when his hands stopped and a smirk appeared on his face, John worked out what he had been looking for. He scrambled around underneath the man's weight trying to get away, but with no luck. The tall man locked one half of the handcuffs to his left wrist before removing himself from John's body. He dragged him up from the floor and shoved him hard against the wall, using the nightstick again to keep him pinned.

"I bet you're wondering what I'm going to do to you," the man whispered in his ear, pressing himself close to his body and John tried to turn his head to the side to get away from the leering eyes of the intruder. As he struggled, an evil laugh poured into his ears. "Don't be so scared. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to finish what I started, but with you watching."

He hauled him from where he had him pinned and threw him toward the wall at the far end of the room. John tried once more to get away but the man was right there, stopping him from making his escape. He was thrown to the floor and ordered to kneel with his back to the wall. The man pulled his arms back and fed the loose end of the handcuffs behind the pipe feeding into the heater before clasping it around his right wrist.

"Why are you doing this?" John demanded.

"The robbery or restraining you?" the man asked to clarify.

"Both," John seethed.

"I need the money, and why not, Johnny," he said with a shrug reading John's name from his name tag.

John pulled against the handcuffs trying to get free, but he knew better. There was no getting out of them, the more he struggled the tighter they would get. He slumped back in defeat as he watched the man raid his belongings, not seemingly taking anything, just making a mess of the room. He was pissed off already at being restrained this way and not being able to defeat him, but he was going to be even more pissed off when he was trying to straighten the room again.

"You know, I can help you," John said trying to reason with him.

"Really?" he said, looking over in amusement. "How can you help me?"

"I'll help you find a job, or if you have a job, then I'll help you find a better way to get the money," John said shifting his body only to be pulled back by the cuffs.

"What if I don't want to?" he said, throwing more items onto floor. "What if I like doing this?"

"You don't, I can tell you don't," John said trying to find a way in, a way to talk to the man.

"You don't think I'm having fun?" he joked.

"What's your name?" John asked.

The tall man stalked over to where he knelt and lowered down to his knees so he was looking him in the eye. John realised he was starting to get through to the man and he hoped he was about to let him in, just give him an ounce of information; and if he wouldn't let him help, then he'd have some information to go forward with.

He watched the man's eyes san the room as he knelt in front of him and then he suddenly reached out to the overstuffed arm chair in the corner where he did his reading. The man grabbed a tie which he'd left there from his date night earlier in the week.

"Open up," the man instructed, holding the tie up. John sighed before following the instruction. What other choice did he have? The man gagged him, tying it around his face before leaning in close to his ear. "My name is Randy."

Randy snickered at John and then went back to rampaging the room. He stopped abruptly when he threw some papers down on the floor.

"Well, well, well," Randy said picking up a pile of DVDs. "What do we have here? Do you get lonely Johnny?"

John went wide eyes and felt his face flush as he realised which DVDs Randy had found. He struggled against the handcuffs, desperate to get free and hide the movies.

"Male Box… Dirty White Guys… Port of Entry," Randy said with a knowing look. "I never had you down as liking pornos."

Randy shoved the DVDs into a black bag, which John saw beside him. He could see it was full of items and he was concerned about what other items he had decided to take. Before going to work this morning, he remembered leaving his iPod in the room after his morning run, and he was sure his laptop was on the desk as well.

Randy threw some more items about as he went through the room and John wondered how much more he could possibly find in here. There was no other car in sight when he pulled onto his road and Randy would only be able to carry so much. As though reading John's mind, Randy gave up his search, zipping his bag closed. He grabbed it off the chair where he'd put it and made his way to the door, smirking at his captive.

"Thanks for the entertainment," he said winking at John as he opened the door to the room. He was about to step through when he stopped and looked back over at John.

John's heart started racing as he saw a look on his face which was clear what he wanted to do. John once again started pulling at his restraints. He thought at one stage he was pulling so hard he was going to rip the heater from the wall.

Randy stalked closer to him and John was trapped. He was already up against the wall and there was no way he could get free. When Randy lowered down to his eye level John flinched a little wondering what he was going to do. He tried to turn his body to protect himself but his movements were restricted. Randy's hand ran over his thigh and moved up his leg, edging round until his fingers brushed up against his cock.

John whimpered behind his gag as Randy's hand groped his cock through his pants. He was trying not to react to the touch, but his body wasn't listening to his head and the constant stimulation Randy was providing was making him hard. John looked Randy straight in his eyes, pleading with him to free him. He didn't want to be restrained like he was.

Randy simply smirked at him with evil intents in his eyes, and John looked away from Randy's face. Inadvertently looking down at Randy's crotch he saw the bulge in his pants. John's body reacted even more as he took in the size of Randy's cock. Knowing he shouldn't be thinking it, he wished Randy wasn't covered, he had a feeling his body would be masterful.

John was already rock hard, and Randy's continual rubbing of his cock, especially through his pants, was enough to make him shoot his load in his pants. John knew it was wrong, but he no longer had control of his body and all he was concerned with was getting off, and he could tell Randy would have the stamina to make sure it happened more than once. He let his eyes roll to the back of his head as Randy methodically rubbed him through his pants and his hips thrust up into the touch. No longer caring that he had been robbed, or that this could be classed as an assault, John gave in and moaned his heart out through the gag.

"I'll make you cum if you promise to moan like that around my cock afterward," Randy bated him.

John didn't even think twice and quickly nodded, desperate to cum, even if it was at a price. Randy smirked at him, with that same evil intent, as he felt Randy's hand slide up and release the button of his pants. Randy reached passed the waist band of his boxers and grabbed him forcefully, causing John to moan again. Randy's hand set a furious pace as worked John's cock quickly, getting him off like no one had before.

It was only a few strokes more before John could feel what he hoped would be the first of many orgasms. He shot his hips up, nearly hyperventilating through the tie gag, as he shot his load into Randy's hand, noticing some spill onto his black uniform.

"This gets you excited, doesn't it Johnny," Randy stated as John's body recovered from the euphoria. John couldn't help but notice his cum on Randy's hand. "I want a snack while you work."

He stood up in front of John so his crotch was at eye level, and popped the button of his dark jeans with his clean hand.

"I'm going to remove this," Randy said pulling the tie free from John's mouth. "But any noise other than those moans of yours and you'll be in trouble. Now set me free."

John looked up to Randy with questioning eyes wondering what he meant, until it clicked. He moved as close as possible to Randy's crotch but the handcuffs restricted him. Randy laughed at him and grabbed his head as he pushed his hips forward to meet John's lips. John tilted his head and worked the zipper into his mouth, gripping it between his teeth. He lowered the zip down revealing Randy's large cock.

He felt like he could take him all the way down the back of his throat and happily choke, he looked so impressive with his size. John was more than happy to fulfil his side of their agreement. He licked his lips before reaching forward and taking the leaking cock into his mouth, letting out a satisfying moan as he felt Randy's size in his mouth.

John pulled on his restraints to try and get free, wanting more of the man. Randy happily obliged and stepped forward so John could take him in and he moaned as John swallowed around the head of his shaft letting him slip into his throat.

"Fuck, yeah," Randy moaned as he thrust forward pushing in even further forward. The feeling was exhilarating and he captured John's head, holding him still as he plunged repeatedly down his throat. To begin with John was enjoying the feeling, and certainly by the sounds of his moans, he could take more of the treatment. It was only when he heard John start to choke that he pulled back slightly. Randy steadied himself, placing a hand on the wall, as he pulled out of John's mouth altogether, letting him catch his breath.

"You taste so fucking good," John said, eagerly moving to take Randy back in. He could feel his own cock getting hard again and he wanted nothing more than for this intruder to take him hard and fast. Even the thought was making him twitch.

"Shut up and suck me," Randy ordered, somewhat breathless. John went back to work on Randy and the whispered words he spoke filtered down to John's ears.

"Fuck… damn it you're good… keep it going… fuck… shit… oh fuck… not going to last… oh yeah, do that again… right down… yeah like that… going to cum… FUCK… I'M CUMMING."

John milked his shaft of everything he had as he shot his creamy load down his throat. John pulled off his cock and fell back against the wall as he caught his breath again. He looked up at Randy, knowing he had a smug look on his face. One thing he knew he was good at was blow jobs, especially if he really liked the size of the cock.

Randy fell down to his knees again and started groping around John's hips again and John wondered what he was doing. If he wanted a piece of him, he could tell him some better places to touch him. Randy apparently was searching for something as he suddenly dove into John's pocket and retrieved a small key. John sighed knowing he was finally going to be free. His wrists and lower limbs were starting to ache from being in such a cramped area and he would be grateful to have full use of them again.

Randy undid one side of the cuffs holding on to the other. He dragged John by the wrist as he moved him over to the stuffed chair where he found the tie. Throwing him over the arm of the chair, Randy grabbed his arms back behind him and once again cuffed him.

"What are you going to do now?" John asked, hoping not to sound concerned.

"Give you what you so obviously want," Randy said laughing as he reached around John and stroked his member briefly. "But I'm sick of hearing you talking again."

"What do y-" John went to ask, only to be stopped as Randy pulled the tie up and into his mouth.

Without any further talking, Randy pulled down John's pants and John could hear him lowering his own. The sudden cool liquid sliding between his cheeks, sent a shiver down as his spine, and he wondered where Randy had found the lube. He couldn't remember keeping any in the room but then, he'd forgotten about the DVDs being there as well.

John felt something hard press against his opening, and John felt an excitement run through his body as the thought of being bound, gagged and fucked by the intruder rushed through him. A big part of him was chastising himself for getting excited, but he couldn't think straight as his cock brushed against the arm of the chair.

Lost in his thoughts, he was suddenly brought back to the moment as Randy slowly pushed into him. Most people would prep him, but John didn't mind, he enjoyed the friction which came with this type of entry. He moaned gently around the gag as he felt the large cock push further into him. After he had adjusted, Randy pulled out and then slammed straight back in, and John's mind turned blank as every nerve in his body came alive as Randy hit his sweet spot.

John almost screamed around the gag as the sensations washed over him and Randy knew he was on target. He held on to John's hips with vice like grip and started thrusting in and out, brushing against his spot if not hitting it straight on. John's body was moving like a rag doll as Randy almost jackhammered into him. He was being thrust into so hard, he lost the balance he's managed to keep without the use of his arms, and fell forward, his face hitting the seat cushion. He turned his face to the side so he could get the air he needed between his loud moans and screams.

It was probably a good job he was gagged, because if his neighbours heard him, they'd be calling the cops. Right now though, the last thing he needed was them turning up while he was enjoying himself.

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight," Randy yelled as he slowed his thrusts. It was a wonder neither of them had yet to lose it. John put that down to Randy's expertise. John swore he knew exactly when he was getting ready to shoot it and he'd slow down as though to prolong the experience.

He leant over John's back, holding himself above him as he continued thrusting deep into John, though taking it slow for the time being. Whether that was so he could catch his breath or let John's body recuperate some, John couldn't tell.

"You know," Randy said above John's ear. "I think I want to hear those screams without the gag."

Randy ripped the tie away before propping himself back up again. Without warning, Randy started thrusting harder than ever into him, once again hitting his prostrate with precision targeting. This time, John knew he wasn't going to be allowed to last any longer. Especially since his cock was rubbing just as hard on the arm of the chair as Randy was thrusting into him.

"Fucking hell Randy, I don't think I'm going to survive this," John groaned as he was hammered. This time he wasn't going to get a breather. This was it; it was going to be pushed over the edge. "Fuck, you've got some skills."

"You only just worked that out, Johnny," Randy said laughing. "Not going to last."

"Neither am I," John warned. "I'm there… just need… a little more."

"You mean like this," Randy said tugging on the loose ends of the tie so he pulled John's back up from the seat. He held in the position as he thrust into him and John's euphoria rose to the pinnacle as Randy whispered in his ear. "You're a slut."

"Shit… oh, fuck… that's it… shhhiiiiittt," he screamed as he shot his load over the seat. As he floated back down from the waves of ecstasy, he noticed Randy holding himself over John on shaking arms. "Are you going to cum?"

"Just waiting for you," Randy said, and John could almost hear the wink. "Don't want you to miss the spectacle."

"Get on with it," John griped.

Randy slowly thrust into John but it was only a couple of powerful thrusts later when he felt the end nigh.

"Here we go," he sarcastically joked as he picked up the speed. "Oh god, yeah… that's just what I need… fuck… god damn tight ass… fuck yeah… fuck… fuck… fuuuccckkk."

"That better?" John asked as he felt Randy collapse against him.

"Much."

* * *

_Five a.m. next morning_

"What are you doing?" Randy asked walking into the room he and John had spent the first part of their night in.

"Tidying," John said putting away the last of the items which had been disturbed the night before. He picked up his laptop and settled down into his new favourite chair determined to find the solution to the problem he needed to sort.

"This couldn't have waited?" Randy asked coming in and taking a seat on the arm of the chair where John sat.

"I couldn't sleep knowing it was a mess," John said.

"And people say I have a problem," Randy teased.

"You do have a problem, babe," John said pulling Randy into the chair with him. "You have to help me find a new uniform, which I can get today, before heading back to the work tomorrow."

Randy looked at him dubiously. It was unlikely he was going to get another one in such a short time. Still, he pulled John into his side and moved the laptop so he could look with him. After five minutes of surfing the web and coming across some alluring websites which Randy found himself wanting to bookmark so he could purchase some items, John was giving up.

"You know, they probably won't notice it's gone missing," Randy said.

"I will," John said. "You know how I get when I know the truth."

"It's a wonder you haven't already turned yourself in," Randy joked. "How about a coffee?"

"I guess," John said.

"What exactly is irreparable on them?" Randy asked heading to the kitchen.

"You ripped the pants an-"

"Surely you can sew them back together," Randy said smiling to himself.

"Take a look, genius," John said coming into the kitchen and throwing the pants at him.

Randy took hold of the pants and inspected them. He couldn't help bursting into laughter when he saw the rip. It wasn't along a seam line like he presumed. Somehow he managed to rip the zip from the material as well as ripping the back pocket from the seat of the pants.

"Was I that rough with you?" Randy asked amused. "I remember pulling them down but not ripping them off you."

"Round three, babe," John said wrapping Randy's arms around his body. He could see Randy thinking through their fun the night before and a look of realization spread across his face. "You liked me in the uniform."

"That I did, though some of those other uniforms looked better than this one," Randy said. "That one with just the thong and hat, mmm, I'm sure we can keep these cuffs to go with it."

"I'm not nicking anything from the movie Randal," John warned looking up at him. "Now where's my coffee we still need to find some pants."

Randy made the drink and went through to the den and settled in next to John.

"I had a thought," Randy said.

"That can't be good."

"You want my help or not?" Randy asked slapping John's legs.

"Sorry, babe," John said smiling. "What's your idea?"

"Go and buy a pair of plain black trousers," he said with a shrug.

John looked at Randy, somewhat shocked by his suggestion. It was simple enough it could actually work. How had he not noticed it before? He grabbed hold of Randy's head and kissed him hard.

"Nine o'clock comes, we're going shopping," John said. "Now problem number two."

"What problem?" Randy asked as John jumped up from the chair.

"You used the shirt to clean us up last night," John said walking out. "I swear, next time we fantasy role-play, you're getting hold of the props."

"Please; next time you're going to be tied to the bed naked."

**A/N: Please review :)**


End file.
